


Thinking

by kyphon



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyphon/pseuds/kyphon
Summary: A dream.
Kudos: 1





	Thinking

“It shouldn’t be this way.”

“You know, ‘should’ is bad when trying to think healthily.”

“Now isn’t the time, nor is it ever. Life shouldn’t have...have been this way. Think of Serenes.”

“And what of it?”

“How can I be Serenes? What will be my Galdar of Life? What will...what will give me back my life before this mess?”

“We can’t change the past, you know that—“

“—I don’t care! I don’t care if I can’t change it! I don’t care about any of that! By the goddess, do you truly think that I’ll let life have its way with me?”

“...”

“Am I really that trusting? 

“Yes.”

“...”

“...”

“If I cannot change the past, and barely change the present, then I must change the future.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“I take at the root of the problem: I leave this damned continent.”

“You thought that through fast.”

“I can’t be slow nowadays, everyone looks to me for the answers I haven’t even pondered. Everyone places too much on me.”

“What do you expect?”

“That they remember who I am at my core.”

“It’s hard to do so when you are greater than life here.”

“And that’s the problem. That I’m too well known. I want...I want to disappear. Leave no tracks and let myself merge with the winds that you control.”

“You want to you leave Mist?”

“...”

“...”

“She’ll be fine. I know that. Someone...someone has to continue the legacy of Father and Mother, and it won’t be me. She isn’t as....popular as I. It’d work out.”

“When would you do this?”

“As soon as this mess is done. These past few months have taught me that pain is now as vital as air in my life. I can’t take it anymore.”

“I thought you wanted to be a mercenary?”

“Not like that. You know exactly what I’m talking about. You think I wanted to memorize the stench of rotting flesh? The fear within friends faces? The dreams that keep me from rest?! Day after day, it’s another battle where the grass becomes thorns of blood and I can’t do it anymore.”

“....”

“Everyone...everyone is starting to think that I am a god. That I am akin to Dawn. I’m not. I have emotions too even if I can’t express them well and to be exploited for the past few years just—!”

...

“Are you ok?”

“DOES IT SOUND LIKE I AM?! DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT TO KEEP MYSELF FROM SHOWING ANYTHING?! IM— I-I’m human too....I’m just like you...Please..”

“I...”

“You know better than anyone how I feel...”

“Yes, I do. What of it?”

“Then please...please tell them that I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of being in the center of all these problems that I wasn’t born to solve...I draw closer and closer to the edge of sanity and this war may be the breaking point.”

“Ike...”

“Save me from this dream. This nightmare I live.”

“...”

“Save me from fate.”


End file.
